Still I don't know what lies beyond my dream
Almost immediately, the son of Hades could see how his friends reacted to the news of his capture. Shock, despair and disbelief were what he could see on Erin and Kori's faces and Nico had to reach for Kori's hand as he sat next to her. Characters Involved *Nico di Angelo *Kori Maka *Hazel Levesque Summary In a second dream, Nico manages a slightly better control over where he ends up and for how long. Through this dream, Nico witnesses the arrival of the Greeks to Camp Jupiter and the fiasco that follows in the form of a paint-filled balloon bombardment by Travis and Connor Stoll. Despite knowing that it could potentially cause a lot of trouble, Nico can't help but be amused by the antics of the two sons of Hermes and hopes that, whoever catches them, their punishment won't be too harsh. As the dream shifts to bring Nico to the Senate house and the meeting between the Roman senate and the representatives of the Greek visitors, the son of Hades finally gets the chance to try to pass a message to his friends. However, before he can say anything, his half-sister, Hazel, speaks up about his capture by Gaea's forces. More than a few of the Greeks are surprised by this announcement and Nico can see just how badly his closest friends, Kori and Erin, are affected. He takes Kori's hand from his place next to her and tell her that he's alright; Gaea is only forcing him to sleep for the time being. He tells her to help the Greeks and the Romans work together. After pointing out that, Roman or Greek, they are all children of the gods, Nico also asks Kori to befriend his sister and help Hazel find him, then kisses her cheek, right before his dream shifts a second time. The second shift brings him to the roof of the Temple of Pluto, where he finds himself sitting with Hazel, just like the last time the two of them were together. Taking this chance to talk to her, he tells her the same thing he told Kori; he's alright for now. He also tells her that their father wants her to find him and that she should get help from Kori. Nico tells her that she's strong, but she needs to be careful because he doesn't want to lose her like he lost Bianca. He wants her to find him, but not at the expense of her own life. When Nico's dream ends, both Hazel and Kori, in their separate places, return from the vision-like states they were brought into when Nico got in contact with them. Both are shaken by the messages that were given to them and, determined to help the son of Hades, go off to find each other. Stats *Complete *Located at Camp Jupiter >> Temple Hill >> Still I don't know why lies beyond my dream Category:Thread Summaries Category:Camp Jupiter Threads Category:Dreamscape Threads